1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a system and method for performing location management using a Home Subscriber Server (HSS) in a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Location management in a conventional Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or wireless network is accomplished using directory number information of wired telephones or location information of wireless telephones. The location management can be applied to various applications, such as searching for the closest subscriber in a certain area.
A new type of communication network is a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network. Most commercial VoIP telephone services are provided via a broadband VoIP network using cable modem or Digital Subscriber Line (DSL). It is also predicted that commercial VoIP telephone services will be provided to mobile subscribers via a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) or a Wireless Broadband (WiBro) network. A disadvantage of the broadband VoIP network is that there are a very few methods of performing location management in a VoIP service. Thus, the broadband VoIP network cannot provide a national representative number service, such as the 1588 service in R. O. Korea, based on location management.
A disclosed method is a method of performing location management by mapping a VoIP number to a telephone number in a wired network. This method cannot be used in a WLAN or WiBro network in which a terminal moves.
There is an easy method of directly inputting location information by a sender in an initial connection.